Valentine's day
by Erin Redfield
Summary: Chris is married since 1 year, 3 months ago, to Erin, they love each other, but when Jill Valentine tries to interfere, and Wesker is coming back, how much can an ex-scientist of Umbrella take? and what decisions will she make?
1. It's Valentine's day

Disclaimer: I dont own Resident Evil or any of the characters blablablablabalbalablabla

She woke up at 5:00 am, as always, after 3 years, still awake at the same time, she turned around and came face to face with her husband, they have being together for 1 year and 3 months, his face relaxed, his arm was at her waist protectively, he had no shirt on, so she decided to stay a few more minutes in bed, just staring at the perfection of his body, the muscles of his chest rose with each breath he took, long eyelashes, chin, arms, chest, waist and...

"like what you see?" asked even with closed eyes

"you are so full of yourself Redfield" she said as she stood up and walked away from the warmth of her husband's body

"what are you doing so early? is Sunday, come back to bed" he asked, with sleep still in his voice

"I will prepare some coffee, you sleep a little more," she said giving him a quick kiss on the lips

"love you baby" he said, but she was out of the bedroom

Erin went downstairs and to the kitchen, turning on the light, the first that caught her attention was the calendar that was on a counter February 13, that was yesterday, "ah, so it is that day eh?" Erin said as she ripped the calendar page, its not like she didnt like the day of love, no, it wasnt that, it was the name of the day. .."Valentine's"

It was almost impossible to separate this day from the memory of the former lover and former colleague of her husband, Jill Valentine

Erin was constantly asking herself, why Chris chose her instead of Valentine?, She knew that Chris and the agent had a very strong bond, even now, it was clear that Chris would never cheat, but that friendship... those looks that they gave each other when someone didn't understand one of their jokes, as if the had a secret between them, that was enough for Erin to start a fight or two with him, but he always managed to convince her that it was she whom he loved, the thought of Chris still loving Valentine was enough to make Erin's blood boil.

The sound of the coffee machine removed her from those thoughts, she took a cup and walked into the livingroom, didnt turn the light on, the soft glow of the kitchen was enough for her, she walked and stopped in front of a bookshelf, on top of it were some frames, 3 of those were from her wedding with Chris, one of Claire and Chris, and one of her last birthday, she remembered she had not wanted a party, but Chris felt differently, he thought it was a good chance for her to make new friends, and be more open... she was open!... to some people... like... Chris, Claire, Leon, his girlfriend Robin, and... they were all, but it was enough!, she didnt need more friends!, and that picture... she hated that picture, only remained there for appearance, Claire instead loved that photo, it was taken in the garden, Claire was next to his brother and Steve had an arm around her shoulders, Leon and Robin were holding hands, Sheva was joking with some member of the BSAA, there was also Josh Stone, Barry Burton and Rebecca Chambers, all smiling, but there was a small detail, Chris had her hugged by her back, very romantic indeed, but the thing was, that he wasnt turning toward the camera, his smiling face was looking at Jill, who also smiled.

The glass of the frame broke under the pressure of her fingers, which immediately began to bleed

"shit, shit, shit" she put the photo frame back in place, returned to the kitchen, and let the cold water clean the wounds, after a few seconds only felt numbness in her fingers, the wounds were not deep, nothing that a bandaid could not fix

"Today is not a good day," she said to herself as she finished putting on bandages, and it was only 6:00 am, it was not long for Chris to rise, so determined not to let anything ruin her day, she took in her hands the calendar and hid it in one of the cupboards, maybe if Chris couldnt see what day it was, it would be like any other day.

Thanks to Mrs. Robin Kennedy, your story will come soon

Be nice and review, flames alowed


	2. It's Valentine's day part 2

dsiclaimer: i dont own Resident Evil or any of the character blablabalbalbalabl

6:38 a.m.

Erin heard the footsteps of Chris, and did not take long to see him into the kitchen, wearing a black sweatshirt, jeans and the inseparable Vantone The North Face Winter Boots.

"Coffe?" she asked, although she knew the answer, and began to pour a cup

"Yea" replied as he sat on the counter, taking a granola bar that apparently Erin had been eating "What are your plans for today?" he asked giving a bite to the bar, Erin was completely halted, arms extended offering him the cup, hiding away the surprise the question caused on her, perhaps Chris knew what day it was?

"I have no plans how about you?" she said, waiting for him to take the cup

Chris smiled, "why not eat out and go to the movies, its being a wile," he said taking the cup while stroking the hand of his wife, then he noticed the bandages "what happened to you?" Asked concerned removing the cup of her hands and getting off the counter

"It's nothing, a picture frame slipped of my hand. I think I pressed too hard," she said giving a smile and putting her forehead on his chest

"are we really going to the movies?" She asked turning to see him in the eyes

"Where ever you want," he said as he gave a kissed her forehead

They ate breakfast in the kitchen quietly, discussing the news, lately things have been quiet, which was a great relief to Erin, she never had a good time when Chris was sent to a mission, they left aside the discussion of the news and went on to talk about Claire and Steve.

"You have to accept it, Steve is a good guy, and we see that Claire loves him" Erin said as she washed the dishes

"I would have preferred Keneddy" muttered leaning to one side of the sink, Erin turned away

"do not say that!, I love Claire but it would have been a matter of time till one murdered the other," he laughed "Beside, Robin is a good influence to Leon"

Chris scoffed at the comment "especially about cooking" Erin smiled "who cares, they all have their flaws," he said starting to walk,

"what is my defect?" Erin asked with curiosity, Chris left out a hearty laugh and continued on his way upstairs, Erin stayed on the ground floor, while drying their hands, "what?" she yelled from the bottom and Chris's face looked smiling from above "You mean, apart from haughty, suspicious, arrogant, introverted, and cleaning freak?" he said as he smiled again disappearing from view, that comment had taken Erin off guard, she knew that Chris was just playing ... or not ...?

She had decided to ignore the comments of her husband, and went up after cleaning the counter, the bedroom tv was on, and she could hear the water running, Erin went to the closet ready to chose what to wear, but she heard the distinguished sound of a message on Chris celphone, she turned toward the sound source, and then found it on the table next to the bed, Erin came just to see if it was something important, it took a few clicks on the phone and the text came flashing on the screen, it was like a little jab to the hearth, it read ~3 missed calls Jill Valentine~ ~ Jill Valentine 1 new message ~ Erin sat on the bed, she could still hear the water runing, she knew it was wrong, but again gave one click to read the message

~I feel a little bad, can you come home?~

Erin watched it closely, how long since Valentine had been rescued? she could remember Chris said it had been during his mission in Kijuju, that had been almost 3 ½ years, why not looking for someone else to ask for help! she debated with herself about what to do with the phone ... jealousy always bring out the worst of her.

She then pressed ~Delete all~

Read & Review :D


	3. It's Valentine's day part 3

Disclaimer: I dont own Resident Evil or any of the Character and blabalbalablablabal

Erin felt a knot in the stomach just when she gave the click to the cell erasing all evidence of the calls, if Chris realized ... well she did not know what Chris would do, but she assumed, he would not to like it at all, she was at least 2 minutes holding the cell in her hands when she felt a cold drop of water falling on the back of her hand, and it was like a full bucket of ice water on her back

"What are you doing?" Asked the voice of Chris, her husband's lips lightly touching her ear

"Nothing" she replied nervously leaving aside the agent's cellphone, "only watching the time" lied as she rose from the bed

Chris noticed that his wife's behavior was strange

"Erin" he called in a warning tone as the figure of his wife turned her back

"Realy Chris," she said coming up and giving him a quick kiss on the lips, Chris hugged her against his chest still wet from the shower and kissed her a little more insistently and firmly until he felt her relax against him and respond to the kiss, uttering his name and sighs, they parted after a few seconds short of breath, Erin smiled

"Get your clothes on or you might catch cold," she said while leaving her gaze wander by the visible muscles of the torso of Chris coming down and disappearing behind the towel wrapped around his hips

Chris smiled as he saw the flushed face of his wife, he was about to decide pulling her towards the bed and spend the day making her blush, wriggle and squirm under him, making her moan again and again his name, Chris wold never get tired of hear her moaning his name, just seconds before blow up with pleasure, how her nails left red marks on his back, how she wold pull his hair and bite her own lips to keep herself from screaming, how she let him lie his head on her breast listening to the wild heart gradually calm down while she stroked his hair before falling completely asleep. Chris was sure that if he kept thinking about her he could not control himself and would end up tearing the clothes Erin wore at that moment, then his phone rang with the distinctive tone of her partner, took his cell phone and quickly answered

Erin was startled and turned toward the sound of the cellphone but moved her eyes quickly to her closet again, her hands had begun to sweat and felt she felt herrself tremble a little, did'nt know whether of fear or anger, the woman could not take care of herself or what?

"Jill?, Are you okay?" she heard the worried voice of Chris and Erin could not force herself to turn to him

"What calls?, I have no calls," said confused before turn to see Erin who was still back to him, he took two steps and took her arm to make her turn around

"Give me a second Jill" said on the phone and covering the phone with his hand "you heard the phone right?" asked inquisitive "Erin?"

"yes"

"Where are the messages?" "Erin look at me, where are the messages?"

"I delete them"

"Why would you do that? I can't believe it, you act like a little girl!" he said releasing her and returning to his phone conversation

"Do not worry Jill, take a deep breath, I'll be there within minutes," he said finishing his call, now Erin was right in front of him

"Can't she get anyone else?" She asked annoyed by the situation

"I do not believe what you did, its not right!" he said taking clean clothes from the drawers leaving aside any thoughts of desire towards his wife

"We're not talking about whether I did right or not, we are talking about whether there is someone who can help her, a doctor for example!" She lifted the towel that was thrown to the ground by Chris

"She needs me" he said, getting the first shirt he found

"That's for sure!, But you are my husband!, Unless you've suddenly decided that we should get divorced," said Erin by facing him with her hands resting on her hips defiantly

"Nonsenses!, Jill is sick, she needs someone to feel confident, she need-"

"someone to fuck!"

"Don't talk about things you don't know," he said finishing buckling his boots, "I'm sick and tired of you always assuming that Jill has feelings for me, I married you for the love of God, is not enough proof that I love you?" He said getting out of bed being just inches from his wife

"No, not when a simple phone call has you runing to her side," said exasperated

"I'm sorry, but now I have no time to attend your delusions of inferiority," he said turning to leave the room

Please R&R


	4. It's Valentine's day part 4

Disclaimer: i dont own Resindent evil or any of the Character in the game, just Erin :D oh and Robin but she is not present on the fic :D

Erin saw him leave the room, and for a moment thought that Chris might never return, that he had nothing to tie him to her, only his promise of love in front of a priest and a civil contract ... anything could be eliminated. she was afraid, she wanted Chris all to herself that only her could know his dreams, his aspirations, only her could celebrate his accomplishments, that he could be alone with her at peace ... when you love someone, you may become a jelous person, possessive, overprotective, all for fear of losing it. Erin ran down the stairs and reached him in the room, pulled his arm and made her turn to her

"Do not go with it!, I forbid you!" had shouted in a fit of desperation

"Stop thinking about you for a moment! She needs me," he said annoyed by the attitude that was taking his wife, Chris knew that Erin was not used to share and that her mentality has always been rather cold and calculating, after all, she had worked for Umbrella as a scientist for a while, but never went so far as to deny him seeing his friends

"She needs you?" asked bitterly releasing the arm of her husband

"Erin! you know what she suffered at the hands of Wesker "he said loudly

"What she suffered? she was not the only one that was dealing with Wesker remember?" she said crossing her arms upset.

"it's my partner!, Erin please understand" he was trying to reason with her

"was! Was!, its in the past!, I'm your partner now," said extending her hand trying to touch his face, but Chris stepped back immediately

"It's Different" he said as Chris's cell phone rang again making mute the couple, neither of them needed to see ID to know it was Valentine

"Go, she needs you ... I do not" she said looking down and giving her back to him, there was a silence, which was only broken by the sound of the closing door, Erin just then let out the tears already were burning her eyes, she heard the characteristic noise of the engine of the truck, and the accelerator, seconds later it was all silent, only her sobs could be heard.

The house was too quiet when Chris was not in it, she tried to control herself, breathing deeply, trying to think rationally, it was not the first time Chris left her to go with Valentine, was definitely not the first February 14 that he preferred to go to "help" his former partner, and although that had annoyed a lot in the past, had never reached the point of thinking to take action, her mind wandered in dark corners that do not usually traveled, wondering things like what monster would eliminate officer Valentine faster or slower, whether her body resist infection by a new virus, she review each of the chemical poisons and which of these knew would not point her in the tragic and unexpected death of Jill Valentine, she could wait that Chris was asleep, to leave the house quietly, track down any of her old contacts, get a few milliliters of some substance not legal, go to the department of that women and face her and her interest in her husband, of course, all in a polite way, asking a cup of tea for her nerves and Valentine could not refuse to go with a cup, she could find some way to empty the poison in the drink of his companion, wait until it took effect, would get rid of any evidence that located her at that place and just return home ... no one would notice ...

"Erin is enough!, is sufficient!" was reprimand herself when she found that her mind actually did not sound so crazy and it might work, but she was not a murderer, could be many things, but not a killer, she refused to sink so low.

Erin could lose everything in the world, and yet would stand up and come out ahead, could lose whatever it was ... but not him, not who was the owner of her heart, but not at the expense of becoming something she hated. She began feeling something pulsed at her head, a headache was the least needed at the time, she walked to the kitchen for a glass from the cupboard, opened the little door when saw the calendar she had placed there few hours ago, she take it tightly between her hands and threw it down with several glasses that crashed on the ground as she felt new and fresh tears drip down her face again, ran to theyr room and threw herself into the bed like a little girl doing temper tantrum, crying endlessly until the tiredness and the constant smell of Chris cologne, impregnated on the sheets put her to sleep.

Please Read and Review :D


	5. It's Valentine's day part 5

Disclaimer: I dont own Resident Evil or any of the character in RE, i just own Erin, and Robin :D

Chris was driving quickly, still could not believe what she had done, Erin, his wife, the woman that supposedly could trust for everything!, Chris hit the steering wheel when his speed had to go down because of the red light, he wanted to hit something, was upset, wanted to shout Erin, to make her understand that Jill was his duty, Jill had been his companion, he was concerned for her health and mental state, he was responsible for such relapses, he could not protect her as he should, had failed as a partner ... recriminations continued in his mind until he could see the building where it was Jill's apartment.

2:00 pm

Erin listen as the TV turned off, since Chris left angry had remained on, but the loss of the constant noise woke her, she thought that perhaps Chris had returned, but her hopes were dashed by noticing that had just being a power outage, it was still early, and the light coming through the wide bedroom window hurt her eyes, they felt inflamed, and the headache was not gone, she rose with regret, her muscles ached, probably by squeezing Chris pillow against her body, she now believed to have a more real approach of how had felt any of the Umbrella test subjects, it was as if jealousy were the horrible virus that had been injected... and she was becoming a monster, painfully slow, and every time she thought about that women, she became an ugly creature and the pain turned more acute. Of course she tried not to become one, she had tried, had ignored every little twinge, but jealousy is persistent, even at her best.

She decided that could not stay in pajamas all day, so she walked to the shower and turned on the water, took off her clothes and not waiting for the warm water, let the drops of cold water wash the tears that remained stubbornly slipping while she washed her hair.

"I'm glad you feel better," Chris said with a half smile, as he watched Jill cook something, still blond hair but a little shorter, bright with the intense light of the kitchen, wearing tight pants and a turtleneck blouse with a white apron, Jill turned around smiling

"Food will be ready in a moment, why don't you sit down?" She asked cheerfully, nothing like the Jill he had found

Chris had arrived, the door was unlocked, he opened it and found Jill sitting on the floor coughing and without the strength to get up, Chris had run to her side, took her in his arms and laid her on the couch before bringing a glass of water, Jill drink it without problem and lay down on the legs of Chris, using him as a pillow, he stroked the hair of the blonde in what he hoped was a gesture of support, the agent did not know at what time he fell asleep, but awoke to the sound of moving stuff and the smell of food, now sat noticing in detail the movements of his companion, inadvertently began to compare each one of the things there were in Jill's department, with the ones he had at home, here there were only 2 chairs and a small table, Erin had made him buy a full dining room, Jill wore an apron, Erin never soiled her clothes, Jill tasted the food delicately sipping from the spoon, Erin made him! taste the food, he noticed that the apparment was silent only the noise of pots and dishes were heard, at home Erin was always talking to him, or kept the tv news, or put soft music, the electrical contacts of the department were in sight, in his household each one of them had a plastic cover "its for the safety of babies in this house," Erin had insisted just after they learned that Claire and Steven went to live together...

"What are you thinking?" Jill asked placing a hand over Chris, who sadly recalled the bandages on the fingers of Erin and then the fight they had

"nothing to worry Jill," he said trying to smile "looks delicious" said admiring the food and remember how many times he had complained about the food of Erin made when they were not yet married, and how many times he actually said he liked her food, he thought maybe not often enough ...

Erin came out of the shower, immediately feeling the blow cold air on her body, wrapped herself in a towel and cleaned the mirror in front of her, she did not like the reflection at all, her eyes were still red and swollen from all the crying

"I really am a monster," she said to herself as she wiped a new tear, changed clothes and came down into the living room, the house was too quiet, and she didn't have how to put music... the electricity still gone, she decided to take a book that remained hidden from of anyone, even Chris, she read the same book when there was something that bothered her, the diary that she had written for so long and even thought lost, the diary had been written by her while conducting experiments to create the vaccine against the pandemic that Umbrella had created, the same diary that just stopped the day she met Chris...

_My vaccine continues to advance, soon the solution will be complete, my work too, but that leaves me a bad taste..._

_What will happen when the only thing that keeps me active finally end? Will I feel the need to continuing running away? Will they catch me?_

_Hm... maybe just I'm getting ahead... There are more experiments to realize that only a vaccine that will save millions of lives..._

_There is always something more..._

Those were her last words on the diary before she had to set fire to her room and flee through the window followed by soldiers from Umbrella, down the fire stairs to the hungry mouths of newly infected zombies, if it had not been for Chris, that day would have been the last of her life, and now at that very moment, sitting in the middle of the room, watching from afar the portrait she so hated, felt quite pathetic, and that bothered her most of all, Erin was busy playing with her wedding ring, that golden ring she always wore in her hand so proud, and reading her old journal, while Chris was with that woman, the heating systems of the house had hours off along with the electrical system, she had been sitting there, reading for a long time, feeling as the house, her home, slowly was getting cold, it was already 3 pm and Chris still had not returned "Maybe he is not coming back," she murmured as turned to look toward the door, hoping to see him come in at any moment, but it took more than 5 minutes and nobody came, Erin got up with difficulty, an inexplicable need to leave that cold house invaded her, thought about calling Claire but it was February 14 and would certainly be with Steve and Robin with Leon, then she just walk to the door and headed toward the street, do not bother to turn back, or lock the door, only needed 5 minutes, only needed to walk 5 minutes to clear her mind... 

Be nice and send a Review :D


	6. It's Valentine's day part 6

i dont own Residente Evil ore any of their characters, im yous a poor soul in love with Chris :D

When Erin stumbled and almost fell to the ground, reacted about her sorrounds, didnt know how had she arrived to that place, she had been walking aimlessly and lost sense of time

"How the hell did I get here?" Said turning around that place she did not recognize "oh heck, i didnt close the door," she said, recalling her mistake and started to run where she thought was the right direction, while she rubbed her hands due to the cold noticed the absence of her ring, she had left it on the table ... and if Chris came and saw the house alone and the ring on the table? will he think she abandoned him? be sad or happy?

Chris admired his wedding ring with a certain care, a few years ago it had been a perfect, shiny and polished ring, now was a simple metal hoop on a finger, scrapped, beaten by constant blows he give in his missions, mistreated and dull by the weather, chemicals, and usage, without much thought he found himself cleaning it with the edge of his shirt, although it took a moment for the ring to shine again, the blows and scraps were still visible

"im out" Jill's voice said out of the shower, her wet hair still stuck to her face, Chris gulped and turned his gaze away, Jill only was covered by a towel barely covering her breasts and a little below her bottom

"Why do not you go and change, you will catch a cold," said really trying no to look at the woman who was a few meters away, the scent of her shampoo filled the place and he found it very uncomfortable being in the department, when he should be in the movies with his wife

"ok, im going, im going, do not go anywere" she smiled so sensual

Erin went to her home, but even with the haste, noticed that there was something odd about the door, and there was a suspicious black van a few yards away, she came in gently and quietly, took a glock handgun that she knew Chris kept on a fake drawer in the hall table, there was no sound, she went on her way to the living room where she saw the silhouette of a man, could distinguish Chris, uniform vest and for a moment thought it was him, so she put the gun in her jacket, the man turned around.

"Mrs. Redfield? "Asked the man in the uniform of the BSAA, Erin felt her blood freeze, it was not Chris, but was certainly the same uniform, something bad had happened to Chris, she was sure, he would tell her that a serious accident had occurred, and the last thing she had told her husband was she didnt needed him, the agent's voice echoed in her head

"ma'am, the BSAA needs your help immediately," said the agent's walking to her carefully

"my help?" she asked confused as she saw in the distance her wedding ring

"we located a new outbreak of infection, BSSA, needs you to identify the virus and work on a vaccine," said the man taking her arm, cutting her path into the house

"But .." Erin reached for the inside like she could reach her ring, as if that was going to give the assurance needed at the time

"Dr. Baryshnikov" he told more insistently using the name by which she felt committed as scientific "please"

"Well, I just need a few things," she said, trying to take another step

"No time, we will provide what you need," he said pulling her out

Erin noticed something odd about the man, but did not know exactly what, the man looked nervous, but thought of who would not be nervous if a new virus had emerged, she was scared, all this sounded so unreal, Wesker was dead, the BSSA had controlled the virus, all that was in the past, but now she was being almost pushed into the van that will take her back, next to one of her worst nightmares.

Chris's cell phone rang, he pulled it out and noticed that it was a call from his home, surely Erin was now hysterical that he have not yet returned, decided to ignore the call, he would retire and call her on the road, maybe he could find a place to buy dinner to try to please her

"I should go, is late," said Chris noticing the time, Jill came to him

"Why do not you stay tonight?" asked she took his hands

"Jill, I cant, I have to work things out with Erin," he said, rising from the couch

"Chris" said, stopping him again, she rose and walk over to touch the lips of his ex-partner who took a step back

"Jill, what are you doing?" He asked surprised stoping her by the arms as she tried again

"What does it seems to you?" said a third time trying to get close to the lips of the agent

"Jill, enough, I'm married and you know it," said getting away again

"Chris, you and I know you're not happy with it," said Jill looking him in the eyes

"I admit that Erin and I have problems from time to time, like all couples!, but i would never do this to her" said pointing to Jill and him successively

"And what about us?" Asked Jill feeling strange to the confessions of his former partner

"We're friends, Jill, always will be," he smiled a little sad

"My God Chris, no friends!, Leaves 3 times his wife for a friend on February 14" said waving arms a little to emphasize the situation, noting the confusion onthe man's face "do not tell me you had not noticed ?"

... Silence answered her again, Chris's cell phone vibrated "you should answer" said surrendering to the incredibly innocent and clueless ex-partner, although initially that was what had attracted her to the man

"Erin, I'm on my w-"

"Agent Redfield?" heard the voice of a man

"Who is this and what are you doing in my house?" Asked quite tense

"This is the agent Richard of the BSSA North Division, this morning the central BSSA, your division, received a notice from us, reporting a new outbreak, and seeking the assistance of Dr. Erin Baryshnikov, your wife" said the man quickly and accurately

"you have yet to answer my question, and put my wife to the phone" said upset

"Sir, a North division team came for her in the last few hours"

"Then what are you doing in my house? and calling me!" he said gripping the phone tight

"The thing is, sir, there is no outbreak, and we did not ask for your wife"

"... What are you saying? "asked Chris even if he knew what he was saying

"Someone took your wife, pretending to be agents of the BSSA" said the voice politically correct behind the headset and Chris felt his heart would stop at any moment.

Be kind and review, and thanks to ariyakas that dosnt like stories like this but she liked this one :D and to Eireka who is mad at Jill for being like this, and to JasZ1991 that ilke were this is going :D thanks to the 3 of you, im really happy you are reading this.

to Robin and Fanny i love you girls


	7. It's Valentine's day part 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Residente Evil or any of they characters, only Erin and Robin are mine :D

Im sorry it took soo long to updat but i had a hard week in work, but here it is now! :D

Chris did not even gave Jill opportunity to make a comment, he had run out of the place, got into his van and ignored any signs, in his mind was repeated, "this is not happening, this is not happening", believing that if he repeated that mantra enough, when he got home would find Erin, perhaps annoyed or mad at him, but surely at home... he should have not left her alone, could not waste time, he had to find her, no matter the cost, Chris saw in the distance the trucks of the BSAA, with several agents in and out of his house, taking pictures of what might serve as evidence, he parked the truck abruptly and striding up to the door of his house, where one of the officers stopped him

"Sorry sir you can not pass"

"Move aside, this is my house!"

"Sorry sir, are orders"

"I do not care about their orders," he said letting his fist hit the face of the agent, who fell to the ground by the impact

"Redfield" yelled his superior drawing the attention and approaching quickly with another man "retire" the man ordered to the agent who was rising from the ground with the clear intention of returning the blow to Chris

"Who was it?, Where is she?, What is the plan to follow?"

"This is the agent Richard, he contacted you long ago, his mens and our people are already looking for your wife" he said soothing him

"Wherever they go, I'll catch up" said Chris

"You're going to stay here," said his superior by pushing him with a finger, and if looks could kill, Chris would already be a murderer

"You must understand that we can not let you participate in a case where a family member is involved, it is against the rules," said agent Richard

"I do not care about your damn rules, I will not sit around waiting to be told that my wife is dead as they did with my partner years ago, leaving her on her own!" Said pushing back

"Do not force me to lock you Chris! i know what you are going-"

"No, you do not!, Your wife is not in the hands of a stranger!" He said walking to the dining room table where he saw the wedding ring, he took it between his fingers, examining with thoroughness the smooth and shiny surface

"There is still the possibility that she has not been home when they came to look for her, stay here, in case she returns," he said putting a hand on his shoulder with just one look of the superior all men started to get out fast and efficiently, leaving everything exactly as they had found, the last to leave was the agent Richard

"I know how you feel, I lost a loved one," he said before closing the door

Chris pulled the ring on his hand, and led to his lips to kiss it "I havent lost her, I will not lose her," he said, rising with renewed strength and took his cell phone, he knew there was someone who could get information, the phone rang two times before he could hear the cheery voice

"Hi Chris, whats up?"

"Robin, I need your help urgently" Erin and Kennedy relied on that girl, was the government agent, linked directly with the president, he was sure she could help

"Chris... something wrong? "she asked worried

"Can you come?" He said as he walked down the stairs to the basement

"Something wrong with Erin?" Insisted the girl

"Just come here immediately,"

"We will be there within minutes" referring to herself and her boyfriend Leon Kennedy

Chris used the light from his cell phone to guide him from the darkness of the basemet, and walked to the fuse box, just thinking what was Erin reason to accept going without further ado, and leaving her ring there.

The officers were silent, had been a long time and they had not addressed a word after climb into the van, Erin tried not paying attention to the heavy atmosphere, but began to notice certain details that were not consistent, they carried large weapons, were not the same model Chris used, plus the man behind the wheel was too obese to be an agent, the BSAA had high standards regarding the physical condition of its agents, another thing that alerted the situation in which she found herself was that she saw none of the 4 men had radios or any communication medium, Chris had told her a thousand times /after the gun, the radio is the most important equipment you could not go on a mission without a radio/. They had entered the highway almost an hour ago, and into the distance was a damaged building, they were driving to that building she was sure.

"Who is in charge of the operation?" She asked turning to the man on her right

"Do not need to know" he replied curtly and keeping his eyes straight ahead,

"What kind of infection is there, air, fluids?" She insisted

"You will be told after the interview with the right person," he said making a face

"And that is ...?"

"Need not know ma'am, stop asking questions," said the man on the front seat

"I'll stop asking questions when I please, and you should be careful with the way tyou talk to me, do not forget who I am" quietly touching the jacket making sure Chris gun was there, securely between her body and the jacket

"An ex-umbrella? that is noting to be proud," he said turning to her sideways, Erin was surprised and alert, no one but family or friends and some senior BSAA knew that she had been working for Umbrella. How was possible for a single agent have that information? "How do you know that?" She asked and felt that the 4 men were nervous

"Where are we going?, I want to talk to your superior," said to the driver, approaching to the front seats

"Stay seated in place," the man in the left pulled her back

"Let go!" Said pushing and pulling her hand forward to reach the driver

"I said remain seated!," said the agent striking his elbow to her face, Erin froze for a second by the pain in her face, but continued her rampage, they carried only big guns, which were difficult to use in places as narrow as that

"Let me out!" Cry throwing herself forward reaching the steering wheel and at the speed they went, the driver lost control, she did not know what it was the thing they hit in the road, but the truck wasturned over, at leats 3 times, giving several turns from asphalt and then ground, Erin felt like a rag doll in there, thrown against the glass, floor and ceiling, inadvertently hitting the other crew members and being struck by the mass of legs, arms, heads, and cries of the passengers, when all stoped Erin Felt her forehead bleeding, her leg was hurting but not seemed to be broken or fractured, apparently had a lot of luck, the driver had hit the glass on the way and now half his body was out of the van, the other men in the front had being hold by the seat belt, but he seemed unconscious, one of the men who had been on the back had his neck broken, and the other was also unconscious, she tried to take the weapon of one of them but noticed a sharp pain across her arm, apparently one of the broken glass had found his way through her jacket and now was stuck in her right arm, also Chris weapon was not with her, and she could not see it anywhere

"Damn! Why me?" she complained while starting to remove the object, the pain almost made her lose consciousness, but managed to control herself, she was able to normalize her breathing and began her mission: get out of the vehicle, including crawling and supporting her weight using the body of the deceased driver, she managed to escape through a window, breathing hard, her vision blurred again, and tried to stay awake, she had to get into the building and communicate with Chris, she heard footsteps and by half opening her eyes noticed the silhouette of a man geting close

"Chris ..." she muttered light-headed to the man, who walked slowly and bent down, the man raised her face and smiled at Erin

"No my dear doctor, I am not Christopher" said with derision as Erin recognized the voice that scared her in nightmares

"Wesker" she said trying to take the nearest weapon, but Albert Wesker had raised her grabbing her by the hurt arm and the pain obscured her vision.

Be nice and Review!


	8. It's Valentine's day part 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my computer, and 2 characters in this story, Erin and Robin

Im sorry it, i know its being a wile but here its another small chapter, and i hope you ppl like it :D

R&R

Chris was still in the basement, putting some weapons he had collected throughout his career in a suitcase, he was sure he would have to do things on his own, if he wanted a positive outcome, closed the zipper of the bag and went into the living room, it had being minutes ago that that electricity had returned home and was no longer so cold, but so far Chris had been in the basement getting ready, when he went upstairs, saw his empty house with more detail, the cabinet of the lobby was slightly open, which caught his eye and when he checked the interior found that someone had taken the gun, hoped it would have been his wife, and that at least she had a chance to defend herself, he closed the drawer with sadness and his eyes wandered to the couch where over there was a bit old-looking notebook, perhaps the BSAA agents had not paid attention, but the notebook looked a bit battered, he left the suitcase in the ground and carefully took the book, indeed parts of that book were burned, and at open it he recognize Erin handwriting, going one sheet at sheet, looking at her notes, and reaching the last page... with the date on which they had known eachother, he recalled that Erin had nothing in her hands when he first saw her... how didi she have that diary?... how had she recovered it?... or who had sent it?... There were very few options, not to say that only one he could imagine, but it could be possible, he had been responsible for eliminate Wesker... but he assumed that the body had gotten rid by the effects of too much virus, but now he thought it might be possible that that were not the case...

Frustrated by the situation geting more complicated every time Chris left the diary on the table and covered his face with his hands, all this seemed so unreal, in less than 20 hours what appeared to be a typical day, had ended in him finishing a friendship, had destroyed his marriage even when he passionately loved his wife, who was now in a danger that never thought possible. He got up and walked sadly to the kitchen noticing the shards of glass scattered on the floor, lifted the glass mortified thinking that he had called her cleaning freak... he was so ashamed and so worried, he could not even imagine what his wife might be going on in those moments...

Erin could hear noises in the distance, delicate sounds of glass and metal that seemed oddly familiar, sounds like... laboratory tools, she was forced to open her eyes when she felt a needle pierce the skin of her arm, her vision was still blurred and it was not even a second to make her feel dizzy, but immediately recognized the voice of Albert Wesker

"I recommend that do not move, dear doctor," she hear him say as a hand prohibiting her from geting up, she felt the needle in her arm was pulling blood from her arm and after a few seconds the needle was withdrawn

"What are your doing to me?" she asked without strength, she knew that her right arm was still bleeding, and had an uneasy feeling, her body felt cold and she felt like her own heart was painfully ripping, she needed Chris... during her years as an Umbrella scientific never felt the need for another person at her side to feel protected, she was self-sufficient, but now, without knowing exactly where she was, and not knowing the psychopath plans of Wesker, she felt fear, a fear that knew only the presence of Chris could remove.

Erin opened her eyes hard, intense white light blinded her momentarily, but started to distinguish her sorounding, the place was actually a lab, and she was the experimentation rat, held by the ankles and wrists to a stretcher at the center of the place , Wesker had a table with several vials of various liquids one of them Erin's blood.

"I am surprised that you do not ask, how I am alive, or how I found you" said Wesker while doing tests with the chemicals

"I always thought you were like cockroaches, that would explain many things," said feeling as each of her words was out of breath

Wesker walked up to her ankles, releasing its first and then her wrists, in a failed attempt to punch him, Erin fell from the stretcher right to the cold floor, Wesker smoothly lifted her up by the arms and stained one of his hands with her blood "soon my dear doctor, we will have a lifetime to play together" he said with a sadistic smile "meanwhile, wait there" said pushing her into a room where there was absolutely nothing, but white walls...


	9. It's Valentine's day part 9

The doorbell rang him out of its stupor, Chris walked quickly toward the door, there was Robin and Leon, dressed casually, Robin had a bag slung over her shoulder

"dont know what happens, but I'm sure I will need this," said accommodating the briefcase of her computer

"come on" Chris said, stepping aside to allow the entrance

"what happened?" Leon asked while his girlfriend took a seat in the room, watching carefully for small signs of a fight, broken glass, the wedding ring on the table, which appeared to be a rather shabby journal, only overheard Chris finishing telling Robin about the BSSA agents that had left just minutess before, then Robin was already on the computer in front of it and entering a satellite images

"You can see the house from the satellite?" Asked Leon earning only a small part of Robin look

"Of course I can," she said, leaving a small smile played on her face "just wait a moment"

"is the only thing we do not have Robin, hurry up," said Chris

Erin lost and regained consciousness for minutes, the bleeding in her arm had stopped, but was enough to leave her unconscious a few minutes, she heard far footsteps, approaching the cell, she throw herself in a corner praying that, might deceive Wesker, she hear the door open and footsteps of Wesker, he was so upset that forced her to get off the ground and shoved her back up to the stretcher, Erin took the only chance she had to try to get rid of it, and managed to take a metallic portfolio of the desktop effectively wielding it against Wesker, beat him in the face, earning a few extra seconds which served to reach the door, where ran out as fast as she could, listening to the steps of Wesker following her very closely, the hallways were alone, and it seemed that the building had been abandoned years ago, all that she had seen, that was in good condition had been the laboratory where she had awakened, she continued running but was lost, didnt even knew where the exit was, and her vision blurred from time to time, plus the lack of light did not help anything.

"You can run whatever you want dear doctor, however I will catch you"

"You know where it went that truck?" Pushed Chris sitting next to Robin impatient with the slow pace with which they could obtain satellite images

"Take some time," she said completely focused on what she was doing

"I can not wait!, i dont know what could be happening to her!" shouted Chris desperate

"Quiet Redfield, she is doing what it can" Leon stopped him with one hand, avoiding him to lose what little control he had at the time

"you would not ask me tha, if it were her," said Chris ashamed of wishing it had been someone else, and not Erin

There was nothing she could use to her advantage, even when Wesker was an ordinary human being, was much stronger and faster than her, she cursed the training the man had in STARS, not for nothing had become captain of Alpha team, but she felt the need to stay alive, at any cost, she had to see Chris again, hidden there all she had on hand was the briefcase of metal that seemed to arouse desperation in Wesker, she try to open it but was firmly closed, desperately she started to hit the briefcase against the wall until she managed to break it, making flown out some papers and some syringes, one crashed into the ground, Erin was afraid, there was two syringe that had come out unscathed, in them a bright green liquid, with trembling hands reached one of the papers, with the written description of the the syringe content

"Progenitor virus" Erin muttered in fear and approaching with careful steps toward the object "irony" he said gently lifting the offensive object, saw her own trembling hands, a loud knock at the door removed her from the stupor

"Erin get out of there, unless you want this to end worst" claimed Wesker from the other side of the door

"I have it, this is the truck," said the voice of Robin while Chris flew beside her "apparently headed down highway 39, but i still dont get all the pictures, they may have strayed" You can talk me in the way, I'll go for it" Chris said taking the bag with the weapons

"I'll go with you" Leon said as he watched intently to Chris, Leon respected immensely Chris Redfield, the man was a legend, and also was the brother of his best friend, he could not leave him alone

"Wait, oh God," Robin muttered as he watched new images

"What happen?" Asked Leon

Chris sat down next to her, on the screen had a new image, one that could clearly see the van with the wheels up, and then a new pic, with a guy near the truck

"Wesker" Chris mumbled before running out the door, anger, fear and a sea of emotions flooded his being, he could not even concentrate on the road, almost crashed 3 times before he could integrate into a route that could take him to them. Erin was the only thing he could concentrate on, her eyes, her hair, the way she could be enraged at him, and the way they always found a solution to their arguments, usually settling in the bedroom, when he felt relieved to sleep by her side

the next blow managed to open the door, but while Erin tried to attack him with the syringe, Wesker was able to push it against the wall, the needle fell to the ground breaking when it hit the concrete, that was enough to annoy Albert Wesker, his features were rigid, advanced quickly to the doctor and held her arms above her head, while Erin was trying to get free, the captain was much stronger than she had thought, and his eyes remained fixed on her, this time a pale blue, very different from the bright red, she had seen in him when he was infected.

Wesker growled while violently pushed her against the wall

"No, no!, Let go moron!" Erin trying to stop him was kicking

"Stop at once, if you do not want to end dead right now" said pushing her with one hand, and leaving it just above her belly

"Oh my dear doctor, you have been tainted with Christopher seed, said touching her belly with a certain delicacy

"What?" Asked scared and confused

"Oh, do you not know?, let me be the one to give you the news, you have in your womb, a spawn of Christopher Redfield, oh I wonder what he will say when he know i made his loved wife and unborn child mine, before i kill them, because... you not longer serve me, you are no longer perfect ...

Wesker kissed her lips hard, biting and pushing his tongue into her mouth, stifling the cries of Erin, and in a second had tossed her effortlessly onto her back on the ground, he was over her, his lips still devouring her mouth, his hands sliding down to her hips, she could feel his erection pressing against her thigh. Erin traied to crawl out from under him, tears were allready rolling down her face helplessly, he pinned her wrists above her head, the wound in her arm opened letting blood make a pudle in the floor, he kept kissing, demanding and urgent, moving against her roughly, his hand rested on her leg, and she trembled in fear, she started to cry louder, and Wesker hit her on the face, making her silent, after a few secons she said in a cold voice

"you have never looked so human than now, a filthi, normal, patetic human"

Wesker looked at her with rage in his eyes, that was the hardest insult to him, he will never be a patetic human again, Erin cried out again as his fist came flying to her side, until she couldnt cried, or scream, she couldnt breath, felt faint by the punches, and couldnt do anything but to watch transfixed, as he brought his hands down to his trousers and worked his zipper down

"no, no, no, no" she shook her head violently in negation, almost hysterical,

"and now my dear doctor, i will make you mine" he said, but the sound of a truck in the distant could be heard, Wesker looked at her eyes, "i think it would be lovely if Christopher could see as i fuck you sensless, dont you?"


End file.
